Words Unspoken
by Flaera
Summary: A retelling of Adriac's childhood friendship with Lorelei. Adriac/Lorelei friendship.


"Jesus Bloody Christ! Why does she have to be such a _bitch _to everyone?" Vincent angrily loosened his tie and undid his collar. "I mean, _seriously_? What was she thinking, saying that in front of Trish?"

Adriac flinched at his friend's furious tone. He knew what it felt like to be on the receiving end on one of Lorelei's cold comments. Vincent especially didn't take well to having his pride insulted, and the fact that she had done it in front of the girl he liked made it worse. The shorter boy continued to glare out into the starry sky. Adriac let his curly haired friend have a moment's silence to cool down.

"Sorry, man. I shouldn't have said that." Vincent mumbled. Adriac raised a skeptical brow. "You should have heard what she said, though!" he continued, "Just going up to Trisha (Adriac noticed that he blushed when he mentioned her name) and warning her to stay away from me or she might 'catch something'. Was I supposed to just stand by and _take that_?" he huffed.

The taller blonde let out a long breath. "You know how she's like, Vincent. It's her nature to be like that." He took a swig from his cider glass. "She wasn't always like this, of course."

Vincent smirked bitterly. "Ha. I could've guessed." He suddenly plopped down on the floor and glanced up at his companion. "So enlighten me, Adriac. How exactly _was_ queen narcissistic before she 'changed'? You probably know her better than anyone else, huh?" Adriac stiffened. He didn't tell much people about his past, let alone Lorelei's. But something about Vincent's tone wanted him to put him in his place.

"If it'll make you shut up about it..."

Vincent beamed. "_Brilliant_! I love a good story." Adriac slid down on the floor next to him and tucked a strand of silky golden hair back into its original perfectly styled place. His lips curled into a nostalgic smile as he thought about his childhood days with his old friend...

_"Hey!"_

_A young blonde boy was playing by a plain flowery meadow in the sunlight. _

_"Hey! Adriac!"_

_Footsteps. The boy turned around. A young girl with wavy golden locks dressed in a baby blue sundress with matching sandals was running towards him, panting. He stood up._

_"Lori! What's wrong?" Concerned brown eyes met excited red ones. The girl beamed at him. "Lady had puppies! They're so tiny and pink and- just hurry up and come on! I'll race you there!" she said with a smirk and started dashing off towards the dusty dirt trail she had just arrived from._

_The boy smiled. "You're on!" he yelled as he started after her into the distance._

_Adriac caught the spinning football clumsily. He shot the laughing girl across the field a petulant look. "Hey, I actually caught this one, alright?" The girl sporting a white tank top and green shorts continued to mock him. _

_"Let's face it, Adriac. You and sports don't mix." she gave him a little smirk and caught a shot from him with ease. "_I_, on the other hand, am a natural." The disgruntled boy huffed. "Let's not forget your overwhelming modesty..." he started walking towards her. _

_"Ha! Don't be such a sore loser, dude, it's only normal that-" she interrupted herself with a series of uncontrollable coughs. Adriac's eyes widened in alarm "Lorelei! Are you alright?"_

_"_Cough cough_-I'm fi_-cough cough_-fine!" With great effort she cleared her throat and managed to stop her coughing. Adriac furrowed his brow. _

_"Are you sure? That coughing sounded pretty bad-"_

_"I said I'm fine_." _She narrowed her eyes at him. Desperately wanting to change the subject, Lorelei scooped the football up from the grass. _

_"Come on! I still have to teach you to catch like a man." _

_Adriac wasn't convinced, but he shook his head. She would go talk to him once she was ready. No need to pester her about a little cough. "Take that back!" he shouted back jokingly as he readied himself for another catch._

_"Come on, Lori! Why won't you come?" Adriac was pacing the room. Lorelei was being infuriating, she hadn't turned around to face him since he had entered her room. "It'll be fun to just hang with the guys again, don't you miss them? I mean, you haven't talked to them in ages." He glared at her irresponsive back. "For Christ's sake, _turn around_ and _look at_ me, at least! I don't like talking to the back of your head." _

_Lorelei continued to do whatever it is she was doing to pretend to look occupied with something important. Adriac stomped his foot in frustration. _

_"At least tell me _why_ you won't come! I want to know the reason for it, alright-"_

_This seemed to do it for her. "I might get you sick."_

_Silence._

_Adriac looked at the ground and clenched his fists. "Lorelei, you know that what you have isn't contagious-"_

_"Get out."_

_After a pregnant pause, he ran a hand through his hair. _

_"Fine." _

_As he stormed out of her room and through the hallways of her house to leave through the door, one thought circled his mind._

What happened to you, Lori?

_Adriac jumped as the furious girl chucked a glass photo frame at a spot on the wall alarmingly close to his head. "Jesus!... Lorelei, stop it!" _

_"Get the fuck out of my room, Adriac." she shot him a withering glare. Adriac was beginning to get annoyed with her attitude towards her friends, her classmates, her parents, and mostly, towards him. Lorelei reached over to take another picture frame, this time a picture of herself and Adriac together on a flowery meadow, when he stopped her. Her normally pale skin was tinted an angry pink. _

_"_I told you to get the hell out!_" she all but screeched. He was having none of it._

_"No! You know what, you can scream and yell and throw things at me all you want, but I can't tolerate this sort of behavior towards your parents, the very people who raised you up and love you the most! You can't just go and tell them you hate them over your bloody emotions! You know that they just want the best for you-"_

_"What the _hell_ do you know, _bastard_? Why are you doing this? You don't even care about me, you're only friends with me in the first place because our parents wanted us to have an arranged marriage once we're older! You're only friends with me because of our parents!" Lorelei flipped her frizzy, normally perfect wavy blonde hair and reached for another glass object to throw at him. _

_Adriac was faster. Lorelei's years of teaching him football had honed his reflexes- he grabbed her wrist before she could get to anything._

_"Let go of me. Just leave! Get out of my life, asshole!" Adriac flinched. Her words stung, but he wasn't giving up. _

_"We've been friends for _years_! I want to _help_ you, but you keep pushing me away!" he yelled back, frustrated. "What am I supposed to do?"_

_"Just leave! I don't fucking want your help!" She was on the verge of tears._

_"I can't do that!" _

_"WHY THE HELL NOT?"_

_"BECAUSE WE'RE BEST FRIENDS AND I'M SUPPOSED TO BE HERE FOR YOU AND-"_

_"I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE!" Tears were openly flowing now. "I HATE YOU TOO!"_

_And in that moment, Adriac's world fell apart._

_She yanked her hand out of his loosened grip, wiping her eyes furiously. He simply stood there, stricken._

_"...I hate you." _

_Silence._

He could vaguely hear Vincent's sympathetic comments on his retelling, but Adriac wasn't quite listening. Thoughts swam through his head, back to that day.

_I wish you would understand..._

_That even though we don't talk much ever since that day..._

_What I said back then hasn't changed._

_Come to me when you need help._

FIN


End file.
